


A Mother's Love

by SardonicShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biphobia, Dean is bisexual, Gen, Teacher Dean, job discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicShipper/pseuds/SardonicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes out to Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

Dean was nearly 35 when he finally told Mary he was bisexual. She knew she’d never be able to forgot the look of abject terror on his face when he said the words, or forget the shame he was searching for in her eyes. 

Mary pulled him close to her, the hot tears on her neck reminding her just how much her son still needed her love and support, no matter how much he groused about finding a grey hair or not being able to get those Christmas pounds off the way he used to.

When he told her he’d realized it a few years earlier, but hadn’t wanted to tell her because he thought she’d be ashamed, it was her turn to cry. Dean was one of the kindest, most loving people she’d ever known. He’d always been there to help people, from sick animals, to friends with shitty parents, to neighbors who were barely able to walk out of bed most days, to the schoolkids he bought supplies for even though it meant he had to hold down three jobs.

As much as the studies and papers Sam showed her (because Sam really did have a huge folder of papers waiting for her after she’d heard the news - her response was, “I left my Trapper Keeper at home, son”), told her that bisexuality wasn’t about “loving everyone,” that was what she felt anyway - it was just natural that Dean - with his big, soft heart - loved everyone.

"I’m so proud of you, Dean. I’m so proud of you." She knew she needed to say it over and over, no matter how many times he’d brush it off, because for someone who was so loving, he never seemed to believe that anyone would ever want to love him.

"I think your father would have been too, Dean." She knew he needed to hear that, and in her heart, she believed it to be true.

Dean was happy to have the support of his family, and most of his friends, but much of his worst self-loathing was confirmed in his mind when he began to come out to faculty at school. Some of them were completely supportive, but some of them barely spoke to him once the news was out. He was suddenly too promiscuous. He was a danger to children. He was setting a bad example. He was pushing an “agenda.” Even some of the people who were somewhat supportive told him he was in denial, that it would be easier if he just said he was gay, because now he just looked like he was covering his bases. 

When the school board announced plans to investigate Dean, Dean wanted to quit, to spare the school all of the warfare, but Sam and Mary convinced him to fight, because he was a damn good teacher, one of the best. Mary ruffled his hair, and hugged him, and fed him all his favorite, fatty foods, and she and Sam listened to all of his fears and doubts, day after day. 

When the investigation proved that Dean was an exemplary teacher and almost none of his students, past or present, had a bad word to say about him, the school board president still wanted to fire Dean. Dean was An Example. He was running for the state legislature on a “family values” platform, and in a small town in Kansas, there were few better ways to prove his bona fides.

When Mary knew there was nothing Dean could do to keep his job, she met with the man - “Call me Zach” - privately, inviting him over to her house for a nice hot meal.

She told him about everything she’d seen with her parents when she was a hunter. Witches and ghosts and wendigos and much more, everything she’d protected her sons from knowing about for nearly 40 years. As his spoon clanked against her best china, she told him some of those spirits still owed her a few favors…and she was ready to collect.

Call-me-Zach dropped all plans to fire Dean. He soon left Kansas altogether, going for a lucrative job in finance instead.

Mary ran for, and, with Sam as campaign manager, won the state senate seat. 

Dean was very proud of her.


End file.
